


Someone to Look Up To

by gr8escap



Series: Neighbors [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Baking, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, cute Iron-Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: TJ and Steve navigate Halloween Trick or Treaters





	Someone to Look Up To

TJ let himself into Steve’s apartment, looked around the orange, brown, and black autumn decorations and saw why he’d heard the muffled “come in” when he’d rang. Steve was in an orange t-shirt and a black apron with a full-sized skeleton, and he was piping icing onto cookies.

“Um,” TJ hesitated, cleared his throat, and started again, “I hate to tell you this, because you look like you’re having a great time with those spooky cookies.”

“What?” Steve flicked his eyes toward TJ, not moving a muscle as his hand hovered over the latest perfect pumpkin cookie in the lineup. The piping bag stilled and a line of royal icing dangled from the tip.

“Well,” TJ’s voice rose an octave. “Parents don’t trust homemade treats. There have been too many urban legends about poison and people believe them. Then there are the dozen or so cases of pins or needles found in treats, which have clinics offering free x-rays of candy bags.”

“Why does everything have to be so –” Steve looked a bit deflated, and TJ felt terrible for opening his mouth.

“Shitty? I don’t know.”

“Why even do any of it then?” Steve set the piping bag to the side and broke the cookie in half that the stray icing fell onto. “Test cookie?”

“Yes, please. You know? Kids still get excited, they don’t typically know anything about the shitty stuff. Parents like to let ‘em dress up and they do the routine without making a big deal. I’m sure you can hand out cookies to the kids we know, whose parents know you. The rest we can take to the retirement home down the block. Unless you just wanna eat them all.”

“I’m sure I have a volunteer for that mission.” Steve smiled. “Y’ know, Ma used to call dressing up _guising_ , she’d make soul cakes and she called trick-or-treating _souling_. It wasn’t ‘til I met Bucky that I knew that and _trick-or-treating_ were one and the same.”

“Since you spend most of your life dressing up, have you decided not to?”

“Nope. I have a costume.”

“Oh _really_?” TJ asked around the bite of cookie. “I’m shocked. Or am I looking at it?”

“An actual costume. How about you?”

“I used to go to parties, not house-to-house. They were too busy for that. We did have a party once, at the farm. Apple bobbing, ghost stories around a bonfire, hay rides and scarecrows – please tell me you’re not going as a scarecrow?”

“Scared?” Steve laughed, before pulling back. “Sorry. If you’re scared – I mean…”

“As terrified as others are of clowns,” TJ laughed. “My brother was an idiot. He got his friends to prank me with a scarecrow. When I freaked out, he laughed and decided I should be a crow for Halloween or, as he put it, ‘ _a fraidy cat_ ’.”

“Rest easy, it’s not a scarecrow. Or a clown. By the way, I was asking about _your costume._ Not that I’m not interested in your Halloween stories, because I am.”

“Oh, I might have to pick a different one,” TJ hesitated. Steve’s expectant look prodded him to continue. “I was actually going to be Tinkerbell.”

“Why would you have to pick a different costume? I hope you don’t think I’d judge something as important as self-expression?”

“I’m sure others will pick up the slack.”

“Do you have the costume? Maybe more important, do you have the legs for it?”

TJ laughed, relieved that he had one friend who was on his side, and amused at the _important_ question. “Hell, yeah, I’ve got the legs for it.”

“Then do it.” Steve picked up another cookie, this time with no icing, and broke it in half. He chuckled as he offered the cookie. “We’re gonna look like a couple.”

“You’re gonna be a super-buff Peter Pan?” TJ asked, taking the cookie half.

“Pirate. Not Hook, but…” Steve stopped as TJ busted up laughing.

“But there’s no difference once people see Tinkerbell.”

“Exactly. Are you expecting anyone you’d rather not have think you’re seeing someone?”

“Cute dads,” TJ said with a smirk. “ _Single_ cute dads, of course.”

“Of course.”

“My homewrecker days are through. You really believed the Tinkerbell thing, didn’t you?”

Steve returned to the cookie side of the island and pushed a bowl and tray in front of TJ. “Ice these and talk to me. You do know I tend to take you at your word, right? You wanna be a jealous little pixie, you got the legs for it, like you said.”

“If I’m targeting single, cute dads, I need to be a little less over the top. I do think about it every year, but I just don’t have the guts.”

“You should do it. You’ll either love it and be glad you did, or hate it and know you don’t want to do it again. The one thing you won’t have to do is worry about whether you can pull it off or not.”

TJ was quiet, thinking about advice that he might not get from anyone else, even Nana would caution him to be careful because of his mother and the press. He concentrated on the outlines for the ghost cookies, and pondered where he’d get a decent costume on short notice.

•Ѽ•

Steve rushed to the door, plastic pumpkin full of candies in one hand, he hesitated as his free hand touched the knob. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, expecting to see costumed kids. He smiled wide when he saw TJ had followed through with his costume idea. “TJ, come in.”

“Hey, you look like a real swashbuckler,” TJ said as he entered the apartment, taking in Steve’s costume and the plastic pumpkin.

“And you weren’t kidding about your legs,” Steve laughed. “Remember, I traveled with showgirls. I know a great pair of gams when I see ‘em.”

“Whoa, _gams_ huh?” TJ chuckled along with Steve. “I keep forgetting you’re older than Nana. You shoulda gone for the noir gumshoe if you’re gonna talk like that.”

“I lived through that era.” Steve shook his head, “Besides, I always wanted to be a pirate, the closest I got was a pair of Buck’s shorts that went below my knees, one of Ma’s scarves tied around my waist, and a hankie on my head. I wanted some boots or a hat, but those were too extravagant. I did cut an eye patch out of paper and scribbled it black with a piece of charred wood. I hated it, it looked ridiculous.”

“Sounds adorable,” TJ disagreed. “Is this your dream costume then? Your hat is very – commanding.”

“It’s over the top. I’m considering changing into my uniform, either of them.”

“As much as I love a guy in uniform, keep the pirate get-up. It’s Halloween, not _work_. That’s just cheating _you_.”

Just then, the doorbell chimed and a chorus of “Trick or Treat!” trailed after it.

“I guess I don’t have a choice.” Steve shrugged. “Why is this so nerve wracking?”

“Want me to get the first one? You can see how it’s done.”

“No. I should be able to manage this. They’re kids.”

TJ smiled and stepped away from the door, resisting the urge to mess with the skirt of his costume, or his wig. The door opened to three little ones, six and under if TJ guessed it right. Their parents stood across the hall, watching the trio. His smile grew as he noticed the littlest one, hiding behind a slightly bigger Harry Potter. The child’s blue costume was a little too big.

TJ wondered if Steve had spotted the tiny version of himself yet, and he stifled a giggle as he thought about the idea that he’d just talked Steve out of donning his super suit. He got his answer the second Steve saluted the child and lowered himself to one knee to offer the kid their choice of candies.

“Captain, are you keeping these wizards safe? Or are they keeping you safe?”

The tyke pulled a plastic shield up to hide their face, covering all but part of one brown eye.

“I think either way, it’s a very good plan. How about some treats?” Steve asked, careful to give the kid space.

Once each bag was a handful of candy heavier, they said “Thank you” in a staggered chorus. Steve and TJ both waved and wished them a _Happy Halloween_ before closing the door.

“You did great,” TJ offered as he walked to the front window. “Looks like there will be more in a bit, they’re a building away.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Steve admitted. “You hungry? I’d thought about ordering a pizza, but decided to put one in instead. It should be ready in a bit.”

“Next time I’m ordering out so you can sit and relax.”

“It’s relaxing.” When TJ gave him _the look_ , Steve leaned against the arm of the sofa. “You’re right, make it a local place and not a chain, and you have a deal.”

“As if I didn’t know that by now. That Mini-Cap was pretty cute.”

“They were all cute,” Steve countered. “You know, I should have talked you out of that costume after all.”

“I can’t tell if you’re serious or not,” TJ turned away from the window. “Why?”

“After I talked you _into it_ , I had a dream about the show I did back in the war, when I took off after Bucky. A soldier yelled from the jeering crowd ‘ _nice boots, Tinkerbell_ ’.”

“Flashbacks? You should have called me.”

“It didn’t bother me – well – doesn’t bother me. I was just teasing. Your costume is impressive. I’m glad you didn’t give in to self-consciousness.”

“There were a couple of minutes there,” TJ sighed. He put his hand into the pumpkin bucket, shuffling the candies inside. “You got the good stuff. Full size? Trick or treat!”

Steve laughed, “there are several packages, I know there will be plenty of extras, help yourself.”

“I’m fine, I’m holding out for pizza and some of those cookies. Did you end up doing _soul cakes_ too?”

“Nah,” Steve was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. “Just the ghosts and Jack-o’-lanterns.”

TJ snickered as the door opened to a little more than a half-dozen kids, ranging in age from elementary to middle school. The older kids had turned word puns into their costumes. TJ thought it might be interesting to make a game of it and keep score.

He was rethinking his plan as Steve guessed every single one. TJ barely managed to figure out the slender girl in the cottony cloud costume with pictures tucked into the fluff: _The Cloud_ , and there was the one he himself couldn’t figure out at all. A boy wearing a ponytail wig, a Starbucks cup, and the letters ‘ _R_ ’ and ‘ _E_ ’ on his chest: _Ariana Grande_.

The small ones were dressed as a fire fighter, two witches, and Max from _Where the Wild Things Are_. TJ was impressed that the only correction Steve received was that the witches were ‘ _princess_ witches’.

As that group left, two visitors replaced them. a two-foot Hulk with an Iron-Dad had Steve’s face alight. Hulk showed his muscles and roared. He held up his plastic Hulk fists, which were bigger than his little head. Steve crouched in front of him, “Can you show me your best Hulk Smash?”

The little green guy punched Steve’s palm, Steve groaned and rolled backward. With a smooth somersault, he landed upright on his feet.

“That was one super smash!” Steve announced with a grin, while TJ applauded both performances. Iron-Dad had a very cute smile as he pulled off his mask, and TJ chewed his lip before smiling back.

Hulk roared again before taking the offered candy and saying, ‘thank you’.

“Would you like a homemade cookie?” TJ found his guts and started toward the island, perfectly aware of how good his ass and legs looked walking away. “When he’s not moonlighting as a pirate, my neighbor here, is a great baker.”

“Sure, sounds great.”

TJ wrote his number on the napkin before placing one of his best ghost cookies in the center. “What about Hulk?”

“Hulk has enough candy to keep him green for the rest of the year.”

“I’m not going to take all the credit for that cookie, TJ decorated the ghosts.” Steve winked at TJ as he put a few more candies in Hulk’s bucket.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Steve’s grin was beyond devilish when he closed the door behind the pair. “He deserves to know how talented you are.”

“I’m improving, after almost a year.”

“Well, just wait until he hears you play. You did give him your number?”

“I did.” TJ was beet red and trying not to smile. “You’re a decent wingman. Thanks. He’s a very cute dad. couldn’t tell if he was single, but…”

“He was clearly interested. Just make sure he _is_ single, you told me you weren’t into homewrecking.”

“Okay, remind me never to tell you anything.”

“No way, you tell me everything.” Steve laughed as he answered the door to another Captain America, this one in a tutu with blonde curls poking out of her helmet. She’d brought Thor and Falcon along. “My goodness, it’s a night for Avengers! Did you guys see Iron-Man and Hulk?”

“No. Have they been here?” Little Miss Cap asked.

“You just barely missed them.” Steve nodded, again getting on level with the children. “Look at you all. You look just like the bigger versions.”

“Hulk wrestled the pirate for his,” TJ announced. “Which one of you thinks you can beat this scallywag?”

“Tinkerbell? Did mean ole Captain Hook kidnap you again?” Falcon asked eagerly, “I would fight him for that.”

“You’ve mistaken my friend for nasty old Hook? No, Captain Blond Beard is my friend.”

“Oh, good. He’s a pretty big pirate.” Falcon admitted.

“I love your Tinkerbell costume. You look really neat.” The quiet Thor finally said. “I wanted to be Black Widow, but my mom said I had to be one of the boy Avengers.”

“I happen to know someone who knows the Black Widow,” Steve said, sitting back on his heels. “I’m pretty sure she’d be flattered. I think she might disagree with your mom, but she’d tell you to do what keeps you safe. I also know that if we had her ask Thor, he’d agree.”

“I think the Captain has some good advice.” TJ agreed, watching as the kids took candy and said, ‘thank you’. He looked down the hall as the kids left, seeing a couple of parents at the end of the hallway. They seemed stunned when the kids caught up to them, engrossed in whatever they’d been talking about. “Well, at least the mother didn’t hear us giving the ‘you be you’ talk.”

“Well, you know I wouldn’t get into a discussion of that sort in front of the kids, but in adult company, I’d have a few things to say.”

“More kids, more Avengers.”

“What? Aren’t they tired of us yet?”

“Not gonna happen.” TJ grinned, holding the door as one family approached followed closely by a second. A pop star, several pun costumes, a couple of princesses, a _princess cat_ , _two_ pirates, Jedi and Sith, and more superheroes filled the night and emptied several buckets of candy, ate cookies, and enjoyed both TJ’s Tinkerbell and Steve’s pirate.

Once the knocks and doorbell rings had tapered off, Steve pulled the ‘treats’ sign from his door and locked up after what he’d determined would be their final visitor. He looked at TJ where he was sitting on the sofa. The pizza had been removed from the oven sometime during the festivities, and TJ was piling pieces onto plates.

“You really think people are going to tire of you and your team?” TJ asked, looking up at him through glitter tipped false eyelashes.

“You really think Iron-Dad _isn’t_ going to call you?” Steve countered, falling onto the sofa next to TJ. He took the plate TJ handed him. “There sure were a lot of little Avengers. I lost count.”

“Twenty-nine. Including eight mini-yous. I hope Iron-Dad _is_ single and doesn’t throw the napkin away before seeing my lame attempt at a pick-up.”

“You were so shy, you shoulda been Bashful. You know one of the dwarfs?” Steve teased as he took a bite of the cold – but still good – pizza.

“Hahaha! You’re very funny. I just didn’t want to upset the little green guy.”

“Wise.” Steve chuckled.

“You were so nervous when this started. How do you feel now that it’s ended?”

“Like I could eat a whole pizza and a few cookies.”

“You were having so much fun with the kids, you didn’t give yourself time to eat. Did you even sneak a candy bar?”

“No. I figured after all of the _sample cookies_ earlier…”

“Don’t you even think of finishing that statement. I’m the one who’s had to increase gym time.”

“You don’t have to come up every time I tell you I’m baking.” Steve shrugged. He put a large piece of his pizza slice into his mouth and shrugged again.

“I don’t come for the baking.” TJ tossed his head back against the sofa cushion. “You do know that right? I don’t come because of your hero status or your famous name. Fame sucks.”

“It has its moments,” Steve agreed. “But seeing those kids, happy and excited. They think some guy in tights is worthy of a Halloween costume?”

“They do. They plan their costumes with excitement too. You know, kids get these things in their heads and they don’t think twice. _I want to be Captain America, but I’m a girl? Ok, make it a skirt_. It’s not about tights, and _you_ don’t wear tights _anymore_. That’s a combat uniform and you know it.”

“Thank you, TJ. I really didn’t expect to see anybody dressed as me, and as weird as it is, it’s really –” Steve set his plate aside and laced his fingers together across his middle, gazing up at the ceiling before turning to look at TJ. “– it’s just flattering, you know?”

“Only when you’re someone to look up to. When you’re the president’s kid, it’s far from flattering. Especially when you’re the family disappointment.”

“Yeah –” Steve sighed, “– well, I look up to you. As for being the _family_ disappointment? No. You were let down. You know your father’s history, you know your mother’s ambition. Consider, coming from those examples, and the neglect you experienced, you and your brother made it.” He looked at TJ, knowing an argument was imminent. “Better late than never, you know?”

“Thank you, Steve.”

“It’s the least I could do. You still wanna deliver cookies with me tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Yes, I do.”

“How about a scary movie? No clowns or scarecrows, unless you’re feeling brave?”

“Not feeling brave. Not the least bit. Hit me with whatever else you’ve got.”


End file.
